someday my dream will come true
by Deselangel
Summary: IA dream is to become a vocaloid member. sorry. i suck at making summary


**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid**

* * *

IA, the only daughter from one of the rich family in Voca town always dreamed to become a vocaloid member singer. Even though she from a rich family. A lot of child always making fun of her. Because you see, unlike her parent that has a brown hair, IA has a light blond hair.

IA wanted to become a vocaloid member because of their unique hair style and singing. When she told her step mother, her step mother just laughed. Since that time, IA hated her step mother. Since she made fun of IA dream.

IA trained everyday. And maids and butlers heard her. Some of the maid told IA father, but her father didn't care about it. And the maids hated it. So they planned a revenge against IA father. They kidnapped IA. But they don't know who will replacing IA. And when they were at a village, they saw a child that looked a lot like IA. And that child replacing IA. And IA replacing that child, whose name's is lonely. Because IO was an orphan.

IO needed to use a wig. Since the maids was replacing IA. But not IA, she don't have to. But of course they have a difference. Since IO was a village child, he more talkative than IA.

IA was confused. She didn't know how to chase her dream from where. She decided to walk around the village. And she stopped when she was at the beach. She heard someone singing. And the one singing was a very beautiful woman. And IA asked her to teach IA. And every night, IA went there to train.

But the orphanage children was curios. Why IA always go out when night and everyday, IA became more cheerful. So they decided to follow her in the night.

IA very happy when she met with that woman. Because IA always been alone when her mother died when she was 5 years old. So IA didn't clearly remember her mother face. And that woman was just like a mother.

The orphanage children followed IA. But IA walked too fast the children couldn't follow her. They lost IA. Then they walked and found a beach. The beach was closed a long time ago and you can say that the beach is haunted. They were scared. Very, very scared. Bet they heard a voice. So they looked around and found IA talked alone.

Then, there is a boy. He fell for IA at first sight. That boy ran to IA and told her to stop talking to herself. IA was confused. There clearly someone she talked to. She told the boy and point to the person she talked. But there was no one. Then they heard someone singing. Every children became sleepy and sleep.

IA dreamed she was at a field of grass playing with her doll. Behind her, there was a beautiful woman with her hair tied. That woman was beautiful. Very beautiful. Then, there is her father voice. Her father walked and they laughed together. And not too long, they were farther, and farther from IA. IA ran to them, but they vanished.

IA then heard a woman's voice again. The voice is so soft. IA felt she heard that voice somewhere. Then the voice called IA. The voice owner came.

Actually IA has a sister and a brother. But they died when her mother was at operation room. Then her mother came and told IA that the one always singing was IA grandmother. And her grandmother came.

They talked. Even though at first IA a little scared, she began talked with more confidence.

When IA awake, she and the children already at the orphanage. And the worker there scolded them. That worker is IA mother's sister. One day, one of the orphanage children asked IA what her dream. IA told them. And the children helped her with her singing.

With IO, IO always got 7 on his test. IA father feel slightly confused. Because IA always got 10 on her test. Then, IA father went to the orphanage, the one that IA mother sister worked. When IA father went in to the orphanage, he didn't see IA even though IA near him. But IA saw her father. So she tip-toed to hear the conversation between her father and her mother sister(even though IA still don't know).

And then IA saw her father stood. It looks like IA father have to go home, so IA quickly ran from there. When her father already out, he thought he saw IA. And he still crying. IA saw it for the first time her father crying. After her father already gone, IA just sat shocked. Then the worker came. That worker is IA mother sister, in other word, IA's aunt. Her aunt told her why her father always left IA. Then she told IA that she is IA mother's sister.

IA family is rich. When her mother still alive, they went to the village where this orphanage is. IA already born, so her father took her to IA's aunt place. When they going to go home from the orphanage, they saw a woman brought a baby. When they saw the baby, IA mother said that the baby looked alike like IA. And they all laughed. That woman also said so.

Few years passed. IA mother visited her sister again. Because she going to have children again. But IA mother got into an accident. And the woman that also at orphanage that time, the one that her baby looked a lot like IA, IO's mom, was there. She tried to save IA's mother, but alas, they died. They died near the beach. IO still at home, waiting for his mother to back. But after an hour, his mother still hasn't back. So he walked to find her mother. He walked and when he was near the beach, he saw everyone was crying. IO's mother was known for her kindness. IO then walked past the people. And he found her mother. He ran to his mother. Her mother already at the brink of death, and her last words were, " Protect IA." After said that, IO's mother died.

Since that time, IO stayed at the orphanage. He always remember his mother last words, and IA's name. he then search the name IA at the village. But there was no one there named IA. Then IO asked IA's mother's sister. IO called her aunt. He asked her about IA. She told IO that there is a girl looked just like IO. Her name is IA. And she told IO that IA is her sister's daughter.

IO was confused. How can he find IA. So one day, when he walked trough the forest, and lost, he came across a field of flower. At that place, IO meet IA. IO shocked to see IA. He stay quiet. Then IA asked I) to play with her. IO agree and they played till evening. Then IA said she has to go home. IO told her to wait. IO then gave her a necklace. That necklace was from IO's mother.

"it's so pretty. Thanks." IA said. She looked so cute that IO blushed hard. Then IA went with her maid. IO forgot to ask her name.

When IO at IA's house, he don't know that he was disguised as IA. Because there didn't have a lot of picture.

IA's father went to the orphanage. when he already there, he saw a little girl wearing IA's clothes when IA was small. Then he called IA's mother's sister to open the door. But the one that open the door was IA. IA saw her father and quickly ran but she fell. Her father then helped her to stand. Her father looked at the little girl that wear IA's clothes. When IA's aunt came, she saw IA and her father, so IA's aunt went back. Before she can, IA's father looked at the girl who fell, in other word, IA. He looked shocked.

He then asked IA's aunt, and they told him the story. Eventually, IA's father took IA back and also took IA's mother's sister. When they at IA's house, the one that kidnapped IA looked shocked. And IO just finished took a bath. Then they were questioned. The one that kidnapped IA said that she did it and then use IO to disguise as IA. IO just sat there. Then IO was questioned. IA want to see the one that disguised as her. When IA saw IO, she asked her father,

"Father, why this child looked a lot like me?" IO then looked at IA, and BOOM! He was out cold. The other maid that already old, helped the unconscious IO wear clothes. He just wore a towel. Then the one that kidnapped IA said her motive for kidnapping IA. It's easy, it's because IA's father always left IA alone. So she hated him for this. And planned to kidnap IA so IA's father can change.

After hear the reason, IA's father felt guilty. So he apologizing. Then IA and her father went to the field of flower where IA and IO met.

IO waked, he looked outside and saw a field of flower, and found someone that looked like the girl he met. So he eavesdrop the conversation between IA and her father.

At there, IA's father told IA the past from when he with IA's mother. After that, IA asked her father, from where she got this hair color when her father and mother clearly both have brown hair, and her grandfather and grandmother didn't too. Her father told her, that one day, when IA's mother was pregnant with IA, she bought the wrong milk. That's also true for IO's mother. That's why they have that kind of hair color.

"I'm going back first IA. I still has works to do," IA's father said.

"Father, when I'm an adult, I'm going to become a vocaloid member!" IA's father then told her to do her best.

"because you are my one and only treasure in this world. My only child." IA then smiled to her father and her father also smiled. And her father went back to do his works.

"so, it's all because of milk huh." IO came out from his hiding place. IA said yes. Then she asked IO to see the moon. IA then sang, her hair fly, she looked so pretty just like when IO saw her when they still little. IA then told IO her dream, and IO said "maybe you can. Why don't you try the audition?" IA smiled. Then IO said, "do you remember? We once met here when we still a little kid." IA nodded. IO then continued and said that he love IA since he saw IA for the first time. IA blushed.

IO laughed, then he kissed IA. Under the moon. They then laughed.

When IA went to the audition for vocaloid, the audition is actually open for pairs. Because too much people sign-up. IA then thought of IO. And fortunately, IO was outside to see IA. IA then pulled IO. IA begged IO to sign-up for the audition together. Because it has to be a pair. IO stayed quiet.

"Hah?" IA gave IO the paper. IO read it and it said that for the audition, it has to be a pair. And luckily, IO can play guitar. IA gave the lyric paper to IO, and a few easy one to sing to IO. The song is children record. They went for the audition, and they passed. They were in TV, and the orphanage children was shocked but also happy for them, and the children that once bullied IA was shocked.

IA then went to her father and hugged him and told him that she passed the audition. Then IA stepmother, recently returned from London , gave her a congratulation. IA thanked her.

Few days later, IA and IO began their debut.

IA and IO went to the beach at their village. When they're there, IA yelled "Mother! I got accepted at vocaloid!" IO also yelled that, then continued "and I will also protect IA forever!" IA shocked, then IO explained that he promise his mother.

"so that mean I'm your fiancé?" IA said confused. IO just stayed quiet, then IA yelled again

"Mother! I'm going to become a good wife for IO!" IO blushed. IA smiled as she holding hand with IO.

Then they went home.

"So we are dating?" IO said embarrassed.

"yup."

IO looked at IA then he smiled.

End

* * *

**I finally able to post something! It's been so long since the last time I post story… like 4 months ago? That time because of the upcoming exam, I have to study. And after my national exam ended, may, we supposed to have a break! But no! the teachers told us that we still have to come to school! Damn! Even though last year, our seniors don't have to come to school and just wait for the announcement result of the national exam!**

**Well, on to the story. This story belong to my friend. She the one that has the idea. And told me to post this… (what am i? her dog?)**

**But she wrote this for 2 hours and her hands numb, so I'm doing it. **

**And I just realized… she never told me the title…**

**And me nor my friend good at naming so... just bear with the title. and I'm sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistake. **

**R&R?**


End file.
